1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to suspended ceiling systems, particularly of a kind that has readily movable light-weight lighting panels.
2. Description of Prior Art
Suspended ceilings of presently conventional designs have readily movable ceiling panels, but the lighting means used in these ceilings are permanently wired-in and not readily movable. As a result, an ordinary suspended ceiling is very difficult to re-configure, normally requiring the services of an electrician for relocating or removing the lighting means.
While it is possible to provide for lighting means that can be connected with the power line by way of disconnectable plug-and-receptacle means, in order to meet the safety requirements under the national Electrical Code, the required plug-and-receptacle means gets to be very elaborate and expensive. Moreover, presently available lighting means are very heavy to lift and cumbersome to move, thereby providing additional difficulties in connection with easy movability.